Loving You, Loving Me
by AsStressedAsTheyCome
Summary: Certified genius but awfully shy Edward used to be bullied in High School. Now he's the handsome CEO of Cullen Robotics. Talented and beautiful Bella's broadway career is taking off in the same city where he is. A king needs his queen, and he's always known her to be Bella Swan. Read as he tries to win her over… for real this time! AH B/E Slightly OOC. Set in NY
1. Chapter 1: His Past

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Summary:** Certified Genius but awfully shy Edward Cullen used to be bullied in High School. After leaving Forks and everyone behind, he has established himself and is now running the Cullen Robotics Empire. A king needs his queen, and he's always known her to be Bella Swan. AH B/E

 **Author's Note:** Hi, Everyone! This is the first story i'll be publishing on this account. I know there's been plenty of stories about bullied Edward and coming back for revenge but its not really about that in this story. You'll see once we get in a few chapters :)

Hope you can show your support by leaving a review and telling me what you think. The first chapter would be a bit longer than the rest, just so you can have a feel of how Edward Cullen became who he is.

I just want to put it out there that i have no beta and this is me sharing my love for writing so no need to hate on all the errors hehehe.

So read on, people! See you at the bottom ;)

.

.

.

 **EPOV (2018): Manhattan, NYC**

"That concludes our annual report for the year of 2017." The board and major stakeholders stood up and shook hands. I would say they're all pleased with the return of investment on the new robot we've started selling across the private hospitals of North America, Canada and Europe. Another successful year for Cullen Medical Robotics.

I drank the rest of my morning coffee and decided to join the pleasantries going around me. It was only 9 am and most of these old guys were already planning to get drinks at the hotel lounge at the 5th floor to celebrate.

Cullen Medical Robotics' administrative departments occupied the 10 top floors Cullen Tower while the other 25 floors where a mix of offices, a mall, and a 5-star hotel- _complete with the said lounge that housed the widest selection of luxury spirits in New York City._

"You've surprised us yet again, Edward! I know your grandfather would be proud of how you've taken over and expended to the Medical field" _Thanks for the heartfelt message old fart._

"Mr. Blims, its all in the day's work. Now excuse me as I have a couple more meetings to attend to" I didn't really have any until the end of the day but anything to get me out of here and into my work lab. I've been dying to upgrade the robotic arm for the next _Universal Medical Android_ or UMA.

After a few more congratulatory hand-shakes, declaration of undying support from a few moneybags, I finally stepped into the glass elevator going up to my office. As my executive assistant Alex, read through my daily emails, I chanced a reflection of myself in the mirror inside the elevator.

My suit, Armani as usual, was tailored to fit my body impeccably. My bronze hair was an organized mess that needed frequent visits to the only barbershop who can tame it. My face was far from what I sported when I was younger, finally growing into the too big nose, ears, and mouth everyone teased me for while growing up. I no longer required glasses after I've invented a Robot that can do a far less invasive procedure than the traditional _LASIK_ , a machine that earned 1st Place at the 2009 Annual MIT Robotics Contest. And even after so many years of not wearing glasses in public, I still get antsy when people stare into my forest green eyes. I was told people were too 'mesmerized' by it, or so my friend Jasper teased.

 _It didn't hurt that my braces were long gone too._

With a sigh I focused on Alex's voice and gave my instructions here and there. I didn't escape my attention that a woman to my right was giving me weird looks and batting her eyelashes like something was poking it, I wanted to suggest that she visit the company clinic on the 27th floor but figured she would've gone on her own anyway.

I confirmed all details with Alex and off he went to do as required. Alex was my grandfather's personal assistant before his passing 7 years ago and has since worked under my direct command. He was one of my trusted people in the company and one of the first few who believed I could get the Cullen name off the ground after my grandfather's death during my college years.

Settling in my office, I took to finishing some paperwork for an hour before heading to the executive elevators for the rooftop to get to my private work lab at my penthouse. My chopper was waiting for me as usual. The 20-minute drive took less than 5-minutes with a helicopter taking me to the helipad at my penthouse on Madison Square Park. Looking down at the sight below me, it's a relief I don't get much traffic time everyday.

I arrived at my penthouse and went straight to my private observatory floor that housed my laboratory. I lived in the top two floors of a condominium in Madison Square. 15,000 sq. feet of combined luxurious living space and terraces, I've justified the size of how much space I needed to house my projects. One of which was UMA or _Universal Medical Android_ , the most revolutionary modern aid that hit the medical world. It was what put me on the map as a robotics engineer and set the course of my business as well.

Its hard to imagine that I've come this far. I was, after all, a snotty geek who didn't have friends and grew up in the small town town of Fork, WA. My childhood was a dark time but also the catalyst to what I am today. The only happy part was spending time with the only person who accepted me for me, or so I thought.

I reminisced on my past as I started working on the joints that would make UMA's robotic hand more stable and fool proof….

.

.

.

 **EPOV (10 years ago): FORKS, WA**

"YO! BRACEFACE!"

I hear the whole cafeteria's laughter before I actually smell the unmistakable stench of rotting garbage. Mike Newton has thrown the garbage can and its contents on top of my head, effectively shielding my view from the outside world. _And making you smell like Coach Clapp's rotten egg sandwich for the rest of the day._

I was once again the subject of ridicule in this godforsaken school. Everyday Mike Newton and his crew of brainless scum torment me to no end. I'd be happy to just stay behind the shadows until graduation but trouble seems to find me no matter where I go or if I stay away.

None of the teachers seem to mind how the Popular kids bully me and the other unfortunate souls in this school. I've given up trying to convince them my life is a living hell after I saw Principal Greene getting a blowjob from Lauren Mallory (A.K.A head cheerleader) after school hours for the trouble they were causing.

"What a spazz!"

"Look how freakishly thin and tall he is! He's like the tin man with can on his head! HAHAHA"

"Talk about a total loser"

I lifted the garbage can away from my head, dropped it on the floor, and grabbed my school bag and quickly left the cafeteria. I ran towards the boy's bathroom, still hearing the everyone's laughter courtesy of Mike. Can't believe how mean people get….

As the noise was cancelled out once I entered the bathroom, I took in my reflection in the mirror.

By all means, I was a certified loser. My unruly reddish bronze hair was a long mess (even without the noodles and icky stuff thrown in there from Mike's stunt) that went past my chin and was greasy most days. I was too tall for my lanky frame and my glasses were too thick to be considered normal. I wore the clothes my mother thought was decent looking, a long sleeve shirt with a knitted vest, slacks, and dress shoes, because I honestly can't dress myself any better. _It was either this or my personal taste of baggy shirts and jeans._ She buys me more fashionable or teenage friendly clothes but I never took to wearing them thinking it won't fit my personality.

On top of my not so appealing façade, I was borderline genius too- I was tested to be at the high IQ levels of 170s in fact. School was too easy for me so here I am, a senior at 16 years old. Being the youngest senior in Forks, no one ever approached me. I had no real friends except maybe for the Janitor who I occasionally bring food and talk to. My cousins, Alice and Emmett, lived in Seattle and would come over every now and then to hang. I considered them the only people I can trust aside from my parents and my Grandfather— Edward Cullen Sr. They only come once every couple of months though, they had to keep up with school too.

 _Sad_.

I try to get off most of the trash and stains that clung to me. Trying not to cry as I realize how much of a loser I am as I brush off what I think is a used tissue off my vest.

Being the shy guy I am, it was easy for people to just cast me aside and see me as someone they can use to cheat on their tests, prank, and ridicule. I stayed away from social events and retreated to the science lab to review my findings on blood samples I "took" from my dad's lab at home.

My father is a doctor who pretty much dresses the same way I do. The catch is, Carlisle is no loser in the looks area (as most of the female population of Forks, WA says). He grew out of his geeky nature once he stepped foot in college, something I'm hoping would happen to me too. It didn't hurt that my dad came from a wealthy and highly respected family in New York and had a free pass from the bullying because of the Cullen name. He and my mom, Esme, met while he was interning in Mount Sinai.

My mom came from old money and had a very strict upbringing. Hence, my dorky conservative attire. She was studying to become an architect when they met. They had me shortly after they married and moved to Seattle to venture out on their own and away from High Society and effectively my Grandfather.

Mom found her real calling as an interior designer and had one of the most sought after firms in the country until they decided to relocate to rainy Forks. They believed their 7-year-old son would be better off living in a small town and have a simple childhood rather than the urbanized way in the city and living in a penthouse with nannies. _Boy were they wrong!_

I finished fixing myself and grabbed my extra shirt from my bag. It always pays to be prepared so I bring at least 2 shirts with me at all times… as well as a couple more in my car.

 _Hard to imagine what I go thru everyday huh?_

For the first time in my high school life, I decided to skip the rest of the day and escaped through the window. I had enough credits in this school to not even finish the rest of the week. Graduation is about 3 days from now and seniors were just passing time before then.

I ran across the parking lot to where I parked my beat up Honda under a tree, away from the rest of the population of the school. Even if we had more money to feed this town for more than a decade, my parents believed that I should be raised in a humble environment and away from the usual luxuries. _At least it helped that I was good at any machine related thing, I've lost count on the number of times I had to troubleshoot this thing._

I started the car and sped out of the parking lot as fast as I can in hopes that the teachers didn't catch a red 1997 Honda Accord driven by one hell of a messed up teenager.

I turned on my radio and found a suitable station to listen to for the 15-minute drive home. I stumbled upon our local station who plays acoustic covers from residents around the Olympic Peninsula.

"Hello, People of forks! Next up we have a cover from Bella Swan. We'll be playing a recording of her rendition of _Loving you by Minnie Riperton…_

 _Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful_ _  
_ _Makin' love with you is all I wanna do_ _  
_ _Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true_ _  
_ _And everything that I do is out of lovin' you_ _  
_ _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_ _  
_ _Do do do do do…"_

Bella Swan. Sigh

She to me was everything. I had the biggest crush on her since I was young, but being the person that I am, I can never bring myself to come up to her and say a proper hello. _PATHETIC LOSER_

I often find myself staring at her window, waiting for a glimpse of her—even if I know she'll most likely not be there. She's on her last week in middle school and is an incoming freshman at Port Angeles High and commutes to Forks to see her dad every weekend. My parents and I live in a big house right next to the Chief of Forks, who happens to be Bella's dad. Her parents divorced when she was young so she splits her time between Port Angeles where her mom lives and here.

I guess you could say that Bella Swan intimidated the hell out of me. She was part of the popular circle in her class (or so it seemed like it when I stalked her Facebook, which was the only reason I ever made an account) and it was evident that she's sociable enough to join the junior high cheerleaders at her school.

My mother had invited the Chief Swan and Bella to dinner a couple of times but I always find an excuse to not join them. On the times I was caught faking sick, I would then humiliate myself by stuttering and blabbing and then getting frustrated by it, effectively making Bella think I hate her. I think it was the grumping, and the heavy sighs of embarrassment that really turned her off.

I could never hate such a beautiful creature though! At 14 years old she definitely looks more mature than her age. Curves came early and all the middle school boys were lining up on her front door. She was also a trained singer as her mom teaches Music in a college in Port Angeles. Her father volunteers her to sing for the radio when she's around and people absolutely adore her. Trust me its hard not to as she's the most perfect angel anyone (Says me) has ever laid their eyes on.

 _I wish I could talk to her before I left for college in two weeks._

Believe me, I've tried harder than I thought possible for someone like me. I even knocked on their front door and anonymously left a box of chocolates for her and some flowers. Too bad the Chief saw it first and ate it as I watched from my bedroom window. I doubt he gave her the flowers too.

One time I even made her a valentine's day card and slipped it in their mailbox. I was a sweaty mess that day…

It read:

 ** _Dear Isabella Marie,_**

 ** _Happy Valentines day. It's me Edward, your neighbor. I hope you have a good day._**

I even made had a 3D heart that lights up from scratch to go with it.

I then found out Mr. Maker (our creepy neighbor) steals random people's mail. Effectively making Bella fail to receive my simple card. The chief was a little too happy to lock him away for the night for petty theft but never really made a full arrest.

 _Just my luck._

Before I knew it I was already in front of my house. I parked my beat up car a little further down the road and grabbed my stuff from the back seat. So as to not alert my parents of my presence, I ran towards the back and climbed the ladder I had to get up to my room. Finally landing on the floor of my bedroom, I took off my clothes and took a much needed shower.

 _2-day old milk was not a good smell for me_.

At 3 o'clock I pretty much had nothing to do and decided to read my notes. I wanted to make a good impression at MIT (a school only I got accepted to in the whole senior year of forks… or maybe ever). I chose the to study engineering hoping to one day create something that would put me on the map. If there's one thing I can say I'm confident about, that would be my brain.

Time flew by after that and next thing you know it was the "proper time" to get home.

I climbed down the ladder, bringing my bag with me and quickly ran to the front of the house. I entered the front door, pretending I just got here. I never really do anything like this so I was sweaty even in the damp weather of forks.

"Edward? Is that you, my darling?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

As I entered the house, I scanned my surroundings of anything that can indicate that they knew I was home since 1 o'clock pm. Everything was spotless as usual and our modern décor was sophisticated yet homey, a scheme my mom could pull off without a sweat.

"Hi, mom" I greeted as I kissed her on the cheek once I reached the kitchen. I dropped my school bag on the floor and reached for an apple, quickly finishing one in about 5 bites. I forgot I didn't eat lunch so I took another one and quickly ate that too. I was just reach for my 3rd fruit when…

"You seem hungry, son. Didn't you eat the lunch your mother prepared for you?" My dad suddenly appeared asking. He had his eyebrows knit together, reading me like an open book.

I swallowed my apple thinking of a response other than the truth. _Yeah, dad. Mike Newton saw me enjoying the chicken sandwich and decided to ruin it by throwing in some rotten garbage_.

I shrugged nonchalantly and said "I'm just hungrier than usual today"

"Well you know you could always get some more food in the cafeteria, its nothing like your mother's food but its better than not having anything at all" He replied raising his eyebrows, I'm sure not buying the idea of me eating so quickly like a pig. My dad has his ways of smelling when something was off… _or maybe he already knows you've been home for the past 4 hours_.

"I know dad but –"

"Oh, Carlisle! Our son is a growing boy. He can eat and eat all he wants." My mom announced. I sighed in relief. Dear mom was too sweet for her own good most days. Other than my hair color and naivety, that was all I got from her as she's as quintessential as they come. _And Edward's a dork with greasy hair and the charisma of a goat_

"You're right, dear" Dad said. I would die if my parents knew the truth and went to the school to complain. I'm this close to getting out of this place anyway.

"So we're having Pot Roast for dinner tonight. Why don't you boys get ready? I invited Charlie and Bella over. Port Angeles Middle School finished the term early so she got in this morning…" Mom smiled at me as she mentioned Bella. Deep down I knew my mother knows about my feelings for Bella Swan, I guess it makes her giddy because I never really took an interest in anyone.

At that moment I felt like hyperventilating though. Bella's coming to our house in less than an hour and im still my geeky self. I just wanted to stay in my room and observe my lab rats and maybe watch some sci-fi tonight.

 _Suck it, loser. There'll be a girl in your house and all you wanna do is be a recluse again!_

Stop it inner monologue

I sighed and went to my room. I changed into a decent pair of pants my cousin Alice gave me last Christmas. I figured anything Alice bought would be a decent wear. _That girl makes shopping an Olympic sport_.

I paired that with a black Star Wars shirt with a Han Solo and Darth Vader design that was two sizes too big, making sure it hid my scrawny frame. My thick black prescription glasses completed the look and ta-da! I'm ready for the runaway! _NAH LOSER_

I gave myself a pep talk as I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I stood up and went to my dresser and pulled out the secret weapon the ladies would swoon over (well that's what Emmett said). I sprayed a whole lot of Axe on my armpits and even in my pants. I might've put too much because I think I'm getting an asthma attack.

After letting out an exaggerated sigh on how much of a drama queen I was being, I went downstairs to join the "party".

"Edward! Come say hi to the Chief and Bella" Mom called from the front door as they helped Bella and her dad out of their coats.

I neared the group but stopped once I caught sight of Bella and all her beauty. I must've looked like a fish out of water from having my mouth open and close. _Not even 10 seconds in and we have a KO, Folks!_ She was just so stunning even when standing there and curiously (and worriedly) looking at me. She was wearing a gray wool dress, leggings and converse with her hair down in effortless ringlets.

"H-h-hi, Chie-ief. Bel-l-la" I managed to say. They all gave me a sad look. I bowed my head in shame. Why can't I be sociable for once? I'm always a stuttering mess.

We settled in the dining area. My mother has set up the table with her prized china set. She had pot roast, mashed potatoes, some salad, and gravy spread out for us to enjoy. We soon started eating and the adults began talking about town news and other things I can't be bothered to listen to because I'm struggling to not stare at Bella.

She sat across from me and was just eating silently. She managed to send me a smile when she caught me looking and I quickly diverted my eyes to my plate, a bit too quickly that it seemed like I was scowling at her. I could see a small frown form.

"So Edward, I heard you got into a couple of Ivy league schools. Which one did you pick?" I heard Chief Swan say. Everyone's eyes turned to me as I struggled to answer.

I cleared my throat and shakily explained "I chose MIT. Its not an ivy league… b-but I read they have a more hands-on approach than other c-co-colleges" I said without making any eye contact.

"Well that's good, son. I'm sure your parent's are really proud of you" He replied

"Extremely, Charlie. I would've loved it if he went to Harvard Med like I did but we support Edward with whatever he wants to do" Replied my dad. He dreamed of me being a doctor but I'm lucky that he didn't push me to be one for the sake of having a prodigy. Science and Robotics were my passions.

"At least Edward knows what he wants, Carlisle! My Bella here is too talented for her own good and can't stick to one thing" Charlie laughed. Bella blushed so red that I was startled anyone can do that. She was sneaking glances of me and I surprised myself by smiling encouragingly at her. _Score for Nerdward!_

"Oh I heard your song in the radio earlier. You've gotten so good, love! Your mom must be so happy. Are you still into piano and guitar as well?" Mom asked Bella as she ate a forkful of food.

 _Bella can play! What a dream it would be if we can do a piano duet_ …. Dream on, Geek!

"Yes I practice every now and then. Mom's new boyfriend encourages me to practice some martial arts though so I hardly have time to compose or anything" Bella replied shyly. At the mention of Renee's boyfriend, Charlie looked sad but quickly hid it before anyone could notice.

 _Poor Chief, he hasn't moved on yet_

"That's great to hear, kiddo." Charlie said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Dinner continued to be a light affair with the adults enjoying small talk. Bella and I would glance at each other and smile (I'm guessing mine looked like a grimace because of my braces). I guess being a rebel today by skipping class gave me a confidence boost. We cleaned up the table and all settled in the living room for tea and dessert. Mom made pecan pie and everyone sang their praises. Bella and I sat on the rug near the fireplace not really saying anything for a while, just silently eating.

"You're awfully shy, huh?" Bella broke the silence. I looked at her and was stunned with her smile. She's so beautiful…

"Yes, uhhhh, I mean, no…" _Stutter away Geekward._

"Its ok, I get you. I think you're cute" She blushed after she said this. I felt giddy and drew in a breath to calm myself and speak properly

"I'm sorry I can't really think straight when I'm around anyone but my parents" I apologized. She shook her head and touched my thin bicep

"Don't be sorry, silly! You're a senior and soon to be college man! You'll get used to talking to people… decent people. I heard the kids who go to forks high can be douchebags. You're so much better than them." I pursed my lips thinking of a reply to that. I wanted to change myself for the better, and be able to open up more to not just her but to other people. But how can I do that when I can't go 10 seconds before embarrassing myself.

"You do know I'm clumsy as hell right? I just laugh it up instead of feeling sorry for myself. Maybe you should to." She was right.

She spoke with such confidence and sincerity that I wish I have the whole night (and the courage) to continue talking to her. We talked about random things, nerdy things, music, food, TV, etc. and for the first time in my life, someone other than my family was making me feel like I'm normal. It felt good to just be myself.

Too soon our time was up and Charlie called Bella to go home.

"Thanks Esme and Carlisle for dinner. You sure know how to make a mean pot roast" he said raising the meat Mom packed for him to take home.

"You're welcome, Chief. Remember to stay away from trouble now!" Dad replied laughing. It was funny though as the only incidents in Forks are limited to tourist related stuff and petty theft.

As mom and dad closed the door, they slowly turned to me with big smiles on their faces….

"Bella's cute huh? Should we schedule another dinner tomorrow" Mom teased while my dad was chuckling beside her. I looked at my parents wide-eyed. "Moooom" I whined as I grew embarrassed and ran upstairs leaving my parents downstairs having a laugh at my expense.

I knew they meant well and not really thought much of it. _You're still as red a tomato though._

As I changed into my Mario Kart Pajamas, I chanced a glance at Bella's window.

 _She's combing her hair, wearing her pink pajamas! Look away quick before she catches you peaking you perv!_

But no matter how much I want too turn my gaze away, I was mesmerized by how graceful her movements can be. In that moment I made it a mission to get closer to her and win her trust, and then her heart.

I got in bed and turned off my rubrics cube shaped lamp, hoping to dream about the young brunette who has captured my heart….

Its been a week since graduation (another horrible affair as Mike and his gang were making Fart noises as I read my Valedictorian Speech) and Bella and I have been spending everyday together. I surprised myself, and my parents of how sociable I was becoming when it came to her. I guess Bella really brought out the best in me. I felt accepted when I was with her, she never judged me by my looks, or the way I stuttered. She would throw rocks at my window every morning calling me to come out and play video games with her… _My dream girl…_

Bella showed me her Karate moves (which were done clumsily if I may add but were adorable nonetheless) and I showed her my hot wheels collection as well as my research on robotic arms. I made her a dancing mechanical flower (which took all night making because I wanted it to perfect) that slow danced to _Love bug by the Jonas Brothers._ She found me dorky and proceeded to kiss my cheek. She blushed a deep shade of red and my only response to that was to start a tickle fight. _Hehe_

Mom would invite her over to make cookies and teach her how to bake my favorite cupcakes. I tried not to drool over them (or maybe over Bella) as they frosted them one afternoon. Those were the best days of my life, I almost thought nothing can stand in my way of getting closer to Bella and confessing my feelings to her— she must feel the same way I did to some extent right? _Boy was I in for the shock of my young life._

One morning, I was surprised to find that Bella didn't come to my house to invite me to hang out like the past days. I started to feel the dread of losing my short-lived happiness.

I sent her a text message (you have no idea how giddy I was when she gave me her number) asking her to have lunch at my house because mom is making homemade pizza. To say I was getting nervous was an understatement.

 _Edward: Mom's making pizza. Come over if you want to_

 _Bella: Hey! Sorry my friend is over at my house today. You can come here instead if you're free._

As I received the text, I rejoiced at the invite and hurriedly put on my pants and an oversized sweater and ran downstairs, excited to see Bella and a bit too happy that she wanted me to hang out with her and one of her girl friends.

"Good morning, Edward! Where are you headed?" I heard my dad call from the breakfast bar. My parents were having some oatmeal while being all cuddly and shit.

"At Bella's, Dad. I'll come back for lunch. Bye mom!" It was only 10 am so I had two hours till lunch time. Maybe Bella and her friend (who I'm assuming is visiting her from school) can come and eat. Mom always makes extra.

"Have fun" _Of course I will, silly dad! Just seeing Bella made me happy already!_

I jogged to Bella's house next door and knocked. I patted my unruly hair, fixed my thick frames, and dusted some lint off my sweater in a pitiful attempt to make me presentable.

"Oh hey, you must be Bella's neighbor! Edwin right? Thanks for entertaining my girlfriend while I was gone for the week, dude." Who was this guy?

My heart fell as I took in the appearance of this… uhh man I guess, in front of me. He was even taller than my 6 feet 2 inches' self but instead of my scrawny frame, he was built like a machine. He was native American and had jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He looked like one of the bullies…

"Who are you?" I quietly asked. My new found confidence running down the drain at the sight of this guy.

This can't be happening. She seemed so occupied with hanging out with me and I thought she had some feelings for me too… she can't possibly have a boyfriend after all that..

"My name's Jacob. I'm a junior at La Push High. Anyway, I'm here now. Bella doesn't need you to occupy her time anymore. I'm sure she was getting bored of you anyway" and then he proceeded to shut the door at my stunned face, hitting my nose in the process.

I took hold of my bleeding nose, to stop me from getting a blood cot. I got beaten up enough to know I didn't break it at least…. Truth is, I was actually thankful for the pain as I was sure I'll be crying out of heartache instead. I decided to talk to Bella myself and started to raise my hand to knock when…

"Hey, Jake! Who was at the door?" I heard the muffled sound of Bella's sweet voice from the other side of the door. I stopped mid-way relieved to hear her.

"Oh nobody important, Babe. Let's go make-out on the couch" I didn't stay for Bella's reply to the douchebag and ran away from the house as fast as I can.

I was totally numb as I ran up to my room. I didn't bother to acknowledge my parents when they scrambled out of their chairs to ask me what's wrong. My heart was broken into pieces, i couldn't find it in me to care about anything else.

I locked myself in my room for the rest of the morning. Not thinking of anything but how cursed I was to be this way. The self-pity was pathetic but who could blame me? Bella deserved someone better than this mess of a geek. My parents knocked a couple of times and tried to get me to eat something but figured I would rather be left alone after they heard my pitiful sobs.

I cried harder and snot started coming out of my nose as the most common insults that were thrown at me kept repeating in my head.

 _"No one cares about you, Geek!"_

 _"Having fun eating in the bathroom stall, Cullen? That's where you belong, you shit!"_

 _"Stuttering loser!"_

Some hours later I decided to start packing my stuff for my move in an attempt to block out the pain. I was supposed to do it sooner but I was too happy spending time with Bella…..

I hurriedly packed my stuff into the boxes mom prepared for me. I would leave as soon as the sun comes up the next day. My parents thought I could handle driving to Seattle and stay with my cousins before I left for Massachusetts. My flight was scheduled to leave in 5 days but I'm sure I can convince my parents to move it tomorrow.

Just as i was thinking over my plan, my cellphone rang and I quickly answered, not realizing that i didn't check the caller ID.

 _oh shit what if it was Bella..._

"H-hel-lo?"

"Edward! Its your grandfather. I had an urge to call you today. Is something the matter?" The sound of Edward Cullen Sr.'s voice startled me.

"Grandfather! I have a favor to ask." Though he lived in the other side of the country, my grandfather was the person I called whenever I needed advice about school and the bullies. _They'll be working for you in the future, child. Don't mind them_. He'd usually say. He lived alone in New York and was bitter about his sons (My Dad and his younger brother Alistair) moving so far away from him.

"Speak, boy" And so I did. I had him agree to take me in before I had to settle in the campus dorms. He'll be sending a car to pick me up in the morning and take me to a private airport where I'll be flying to New York via one of the Cullen Jets. He also informed me to ready myself for one hell of a talk. _Whatever that meant…_

I still felt down but with a new sense of hope when I came out of my room after packing, checking the wall clock to see that its already 5 PM. The house was quiet and I thought my parents were gone. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to have a sandwich before dinner (given that I hadn't had anything today), I headed to the kitchen. Just before I entered, I heard the hushed conversation of my parents.

"I'm just worried about him, Carlisle" Mom had her face in her hands. It broke my heart to see my mother in that position. I knew she always worried about me, specially when I came home smelling like a public toilet… or the garbage… or rotten eggs after that prank last year.

"He'll grow out of it, Esme. He's such an intelligent boy and he has us." Dad comforted her.

"I know! but the bullies in his class are too much. He's just so much younger than them that's why!" I felt the tears build up as my mom worried over me.

"I always thought this town would be better for us. Turns out our son suffered the consequences of such a small and judgmental population" Dad thought. It hurt that I was the only one standing against their peaceful life in this town. They just wanted to be away from High Society's expectations and pressures. And they found that here; Most of the people here liked them and were friendly… _Well except to you, dork_

I decided to make my presence known, it's time to set my plan in motion. My parents deserve someone better as their son. At that moment, I made a vow to myself. I'll prove everyone wrong. I'll grow into who I was always destined to be

 _Everyone in this godforsaken town won't know what hit em'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Author's Note: Hey! Hope you guys liked that. Make sure to leave a review. Next chapter would be in Bella's POV and how they'll meet again as adults. Will update as soon as I can. Bye for now

xoxo, BOO

:P


	2. Chapter 2: Her Past

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Also, I just want to put it out there that i have no beta and this is me sharing my love for writing so no need to hate on all the errors hehehe.

 **Author's Note:** Hi, Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Appreciate them very much. 3

Here's Chapter 2 in Bella's Point of view. I know i said they'll meet in this chapter but i would first want to introduce Bella :) If the story gets a bit more attention i'll be whipping up the next chapter faster. hehe

Also a note on Bella's character: she's still her clumsy self but when she gets on stage, she's in her element. Feel free to ask any questions in your reviews, i'll clear up any confusion.

So read on, people! See you at the bottom ;)

.

.

.

 **BPOV (2018): Manhattan, NYC**

"Can I get a tall brewed coffee please" I smiled at the _Starbucks_ barista. _Thank god there wasn't a long line or I would've been late for my morning yoga session!_

My best friend Rosalie Hale gave me a couple of passes to this new yoga studio near Madison park. I used to just stay at home and follow _YouTube_ videos but she insisted that I needed to go here; something about the morning instructor being her new shopping partner….

"That'll be $ 2.70" I swiped my card and proceeded to wait for my drink at the bar. I checked my phone to see I had a message from my mom and another from my agent— who I happen to very disappointed at. He's been ignoring my calls and I was personally finding auditions to go to for when _Basic Mandy: The Musical_ ended. We only had a few shows left and I was getting anxious on the possibility of being jobless in New York.

The Off-Broadway show played 6 times a week (twice on Saturday and off on Tuesdays and Thursdays) with a 2-hour duration. I had a small part as Basic Mandy's friend. The role (well the whole play actually) didn't give the theater community much to talk about so we're wrapping up after 3 months of being on _Laura Pels Theater._ I couldn't complain about the pay and the hours but don't even get me started on the lead actress…

I dialed Laurent's number just as I got my coffee, not bothering to read his text message. I started my short walk to the yoga center on 23rd Street. I was surprised when he picked up after 2 rings…

"Bella! I was just about to call you. Sorry I was in Miami, you won't believe how wild the parties I've attended were, sweetie. Did you see my text? I officially quit as your agent." _Now I'm really seeing the reason why my dad was skeptical about me coming to New York… You never know the real nature of the people you'll meet here._

For a minute I was stunned speechless. This asshole hasn't been replying to my calls, emails, or texts for at least 2 months and he has the decency to _QUIT_ on _ME_?

"Oh…" _Yeah way to speak your mind Bella!_

"Its just not working out with you…. Anyway, gotta meet with my new talent soon. Good luck with your career. I've already sent you my resignation." Click.

I stopped walking and took a deep breath. Maybe my dad was right, he advised me against Laurent a year ago when I moved here to New York. But I was desperate for work and I needed my name out there. I willed the tears not to fall from my eyes.

Rosalie was my saving grace in everything though— We met at a photo studio while getting my professional headshots and have been close since. She's a runway model and currently does shoots for East Coast based fashion houses—I think she mentioned her steady project was with _MAW Fashions_. Rose introduced me to the casting director of _Basic Mandy_ and I was able to score an audition. An off-Broadway show was miles away from the café gigs and back up singing I did for months before. I was lucky to have found someone like her in this crazy cut-throat city.

I shook Laurent out of my thoughts and out of my system. _It was relatively easy as he hasn't been doing his job for almost the whole time I had him as an agent._ Can't help but feel so regretful of all this time wasted though.

Sipping my coffee as I continued my walk to the studio, I wondered if I ever really needed him. Don't get me wrong, I was thankful that he took the time to get me roles as an extra in movies shot in New York or that time I was an understudy for a small play in New Jersey. But it wasn't the job I've discussed with him— I wanted musicals. _Can't afford getting an agent now so I would just have to wing it._

I've always remembered being on my own anyway. My dad knew nothing about music or acting and my Mom couldn't care less when I got the scholarship at University of Washington. She used to be a music teacher in Port Angeles but got mixed with a bad crowd, got fired, moved to Arizona and married Phil— a minor league baseball player. Its been a couple of years and we've re-established our relationship, texting most days and a call every few weeks. I missed the times where she'd be my singing coach and play the piano accompaniment. I aspire to one day become successful enough on Broadway for her to come see me perform...

Soon I arrived at my destination and have long since finished my coffee. The place was a low rise white building with huge glass windows from the 2nd to the 4th floor.

A large sign 'WHIT CALM YOGA' hung on top of the double door entrance.

I entered the studio— still feeling a bit gloomy— and was surprised to find it homey and rustic instead of the usual modern studios that litter the city. "Welcome to Whit Calm Yoga, I'm Mildred. Are you here for the morning class at 8, dear?" A chirpy raven-haired woman who looked to be on her mid 50's greeted from behind the reception. She was wearing a bomber jacket that had their logo on the front and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! Yes, I have a pass. My name's Bella" I greeted with a small smile while she gave me a locker card and had me sign some papers since it was my first time here. She was so friendly and accommodating and two more ladies with the bomber jacket greeted me the same way. _This place must be a good place to work if they're so happy this morning!_

"Here's your card and _Yoga+_ will be held at studio A on the 3rd floor. Enjoy your Yoga session this morning, dear. Mrs. Whitlock who's one of the owners here will be teaching. You'd be surprised on how she can change your mood." She gave me a knowing smile and a wink. _Was my solemn mood that obvious?_

I gave the woman a smile and proceeded walk across the room to the women's lockers. I noticed the place had a freestyle area with some weights and a lounge with an assortment of teas. Smiling to myself on how calm the atmosphere here is, I wished the class goes well and I'd make this a regular thing.

After changing out of my shoes and putting on slippers, I headed to the main studio with my Yoga Mat and a small towel. I was wearing a black sports bra and some yoga pants which I had for ages. I settled into a spot by the corner of the room, waiting for class to begin.

There were a couple of people who came before me, but I figured the studio won't be able to accommodate too many visitors. Rosalie mentioned that they only took in about 15 people per class. They had 12 classes a day though which were held across the 4 studios in the building; classes ranged from beginner to more skilled ones. They even had specialised classes and heated sessions as well.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Alice Whitlock. Everyone settle into their mats and we'll begin with our breathing exercises….."

I focused on the sound of the instructor's voice, a twinkling yet light pitch. The class began and we were guided through a series of standing yoga poses and stretches that were challenging yet

rewarding. _For introducing me to this class, I'll bake Rosalie her favorite 'ESME' cupcakes._

We finished off after about an hour and everyone packed up once Alice concluded. I felt energized and calm at the same time. Almost forgetting my agent and I's 'break up'.

 _Almost…_

As I was rolling my mat, I saw Alice come over to my spot with a huge smile on her face and a knowing grin. "You must be Bella Swan! I'm Alice! I have a feeling we'll be best friends! Did you enjoy the class?" Her once calm demure can now be compared to an energizer bunny. She was bouncing with energy and excitement was radiating off her.

"Yeah it was really relaxing. Thanks for that." I replied as I continued rolling my mat. This girl is crazy forward because once I was done talking, she took my hand, my mat (not to mention hers as well) and led me out of the room and to the lounge— she babbled so fast I could only make out some words..

"….So yeah let's go have lunch and then shopping, and then lets meet up with my cousin Ed—"

"Uhhh Alice, I'm sorry but I have a show this afternoon down at the _Laura Pels Theater._ Some other time ok?" I cut her off not wanting her to make anymore plans that wouldn't follow through… at least for today anyway.

 _Even though she's really pushy, I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time with her._

"Oh, my bad! I was just sooo excited to meet you. I had a dream about having morning tea with a gorgeous brunette with a killer bod. Lo and behold its you!" She exclaimed as we settled into one of the lounge chairs.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. First of, I was definitely not gorgeous. I guess in some way I could amount to pretty but never gorgeous or 'stunning'— as Rose would often put it. I had brown hair that came to my waist (which was always up in a pony tail), brown eyes, a petite yet curvy built and a slightly below average height. I guess hours and hours of dance rehearsals helped me have this body but other than that I'm what you call average.

Now, Rose was a different story altogether. She was 5 feet 8 inches of pure hotness. That, blue eyes and blonde hair made a killer combination that all the boys literally drool over. _I would never recall the number of times she had rejected someone… or had to kick their asses for being too pushy…._

Sitting across Alice didn't seem to help my low self-image one bit. She must've stood at 4 feet 10 inches but what she lacked in height, she made up with the pixie jet black hair and the lean body of a yoga expert. She had green eyes which seemed oddly familiar…

"So Bella, tell me about yourself" She had her eyes on me as she sipped her tea. We talked for some time— I mentioned how I moved to New York last year and how lucky I was that the apartment I lived in came with a full bedroom and bathroom, was in Hell's kitchen and had cheap rent because the old lady who owned the building grew fond of me. She talked non-stop about her husband named Jasper and how he was a psychiatrist and also taught some yoga classes a couple times a week. She owned a fashion house on top of having part ownership of the Yoga studio.

MAW or Mary Alice Whitlock was a start up that made fashion forward athletic wear, casual dress, and evening gowns. She hired Rosalie some months ago and was her in-house model as of the moment. They hit it off and have been friends ever since. I then realized that Alice was the woman Rosalie always goes shopping with (she tries to drag we into it but I always decline because duh I'm me). I guess between Alice and Rosalie, it'll be hard to steer clear their excursions.

And then the topic of my job eventually came….

"Not sure if Rose told you about my small role in theater but I play Agatha in Basic Mandy. I play the shy best friend who never really says anything— but I do get to sing a song so that's a plus. Its ending in 2 weeks and I've yet to receive calls from the auditions I've been going to for the past month. Its hard finding a stable job as a newbie theater actress. That and my good-for-nothing agent quit on me this morning." I started, looking down at my warm cup of jasmine tea. As you may have guessed, I'm a very quiet person, something that baffles a few people when I mention my theater career. It was nice opening up to Alice, she seems like a genuine person.

"You'll figure it out, Bella. You already got a role off-Broadway. You're so nice and stunning, Rose always mentions how dedicated you are as well. Plus, we all have to start somewhere. You could only imagine how much work we had to do to get this studio up and running. Doesn't hurt that my cousin is our financial partner but there's so much competition..."

We continued to talk and next thing you know I've received a message from the director that our daily meeting has been moved to 12 PM from 1 pm— and its already a little past 11 AM!

"Oh shoot! I have to get going. I've had fun in your class, Alice. Thanks for the tea and for cheering me up." I gave her a warm hug. Grandma Swan always reminded me to hug people like you mean it.

"Aww of course, Bella! I'll see you tomorrow for lunch ok? I'll DM you!" Yes, we've already set the next time we'll meet and have added each other on social media. I really liked Alice. She seems to be a breath of fresh air in my depressing world.

I left Whit Calm Yoga and hurriedly walked home to change and get my work bag which contained my dancing shoes, long sleeved leotard, and shorts. I made a quick sandwich for lunch to eat along the way. After arriving at the theater with minutes to spare, I greeted my cast mates and took my seat on stage where we usually gathered.

Our meeting at the theater were just about some mistakes our director noticed from the previous day's show. He mentioned about auditions being made for a musical to be released in a couple of months. They were a lot of people who auditioned but the director (A very peculiar Broadway Veteran by the name of Eleazar), haven't cast the main roles yet. We got the info on where the auditions will be held, and where to download the audition script. _Please let this be it!_

Rehearsals wrapped up, with Jane Volturi— who stars as Mandy being her usual bitchy self— without much fanfare. Jane was the star of the show but the whole cast and crew hated her guts. She's a Diva and overall bitch. She's the theater actress who literally had to get her Daddy to bribe casting directors for a spot. _I'm never one to accuse anybody but I've worked with this person for almost 4 months and she's a real pain in the ass._

 _._

 _._

 _._

That evening, I made myself chicken parmesan. Mom can't cook to save her life and don't even get me started on Charlie. I pretty much fed myself as a child and did the grocery shopping too.

While I had the chicken baking in the oven, I figured I'd make ESME cupcakes for Rose and some for Alice. I gathered all the ingredients and started measuring. I call them ESME cupcakes because I never want to forget the woman who taught me how to make them. She's a sweet woman who lived next door from Charlie's house in Forks. Esme has always been kind to me from the weekends I've spent at my dad's…. she really treated me like her own, even after her son Edward left for college back when I was 14 years old.

Edward.

 _Sigh_

I could close my eyes and flashback to my younger years like it all happened yesterday.

I can't begin to describe how much I've longed to be able to spend time with him again. For the longest time before that blissful week I spent with him, I thought he hated my guts. He wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. But I was proven wrong once I got to know him better. Edward was sweet and an overall good-natured person.

For the past 10 years of my life he's been a constant thought in my head—the one that kind of pops up at the most random times and places. I never really knew why he became so distant, to me and to everyone really, when he left college. He didn't even say goodbye.

He was gone the day after Jacob came to visit me from La Push. _And just when you thought he liked you back._

Hearing Esme and Carlisle say that I missed him by a couple of minutes after I came knocking on their door hurt a lot too. I thought I was going to be sick. In anger maybe? Betrayal? My 14-year-old-self was so confused the I've held a grudge for the rest of the summer.

Though I was hurt by his sudden departure, I eventually made up an excuse that he just had his reasons. Maybe he finally realized that I wasn't worth spending time with so he never bothered sending a note or calling. I tried texting him a couple of times but he never replied _. I then found out that he changed his number but I was too shy to ask the Cullens for it._

Thinking about that summer still left a bitter taste in my mouth. I was so young and I thought Edward liked me back. I understood who he was and accepted him just as he accepted me. He treated me like I was a precious Gem and as a young teenager, _I loved that._

I've even kept the dancing flower he gave me even after it finally gave out when my mom accidentally spilled her wine on it.

Everyone thought he was a loser, but I honestly never even saw him that way. He starred in my teenage dreams more often than I can count. He had greasy hair but the color compensated that. His eyes, covered by his thick black frames, were the greenest I've ever seen—

 _It was my favorite part of him. They were so deep and conveyed an emotion I couldn't place at that time._

Esme and Carlisle still invited my dad and I over for dinner as the years passed but when the topic of Edward was brought up, they would look at each other with sad eyes and reply that he was doing good with his Grandpa. I felt a sense of guilt pass between them and I just knew there was more to the story than what meets the eye.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the timer for the chicken. I put a steaming hot chicken parm on a plate and added some salad I prepared earlier. I propped down the couch to watch some _Netflix_. There's a new movie that came out about a teenager who wrote love letters but kept them in a box. They were then accidentally sent to the 5 people he wrote them to. It was a fun movie and it made me think of my school days not so long ago…

At 14 I entered Port Angeles High, became a cheerleader and joined the choir. I became the president of the drama club after I fell in love with acting. We must've produced a dozen plays at school because I was so engrossed in the whole process. But what really set my dreams in action was when I watched _Wicked_ on tour. I was so amazed by the whole production. I worked a part time job at the library and pinched pennies trying to afford a flight to New York. But Broadway was a dream too out of my reach… or so I thought.

On the summer before my senior year of high school started, Charlie surprised me with a week-long trip to New York City. We saw as much plays and shows (both big and small) as we could during those 7 days. I went home with a new determination and eventually landed myself a scholarship to the University of Washington where I majored in Performing Arts.

College zoomed in faster than I could imagine. I never dated (I don't count going to prom with Tyler as a date), and never really went to parties. I was boring and no one approached me, or I never gave anyone— but my roommate Angela and her boyfriend Ben— the time of day. It must've been all the practice I've done, the singing lessons I've gone to, and the gigs I took to earn extra cash that made time move faster than the speed of lightning.

 _And now here I am. In New York, longing for a something more.._

 _longing for… Edward…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan and I'll be auditioning for the role of Sarah"

The young girl tried her best to convey confidence, _but without the arrogance— as some people often mistake for._ She had to put her best foot forward now and show them she'll be perfect for the role. _And to redeem herself after she almost tripped coming up the stage._

The three judge panel were seemingly bored out of their minds. But once they took a good look at Bella, they sat up and anticipated her performance. They found themselves entranced by her doe-like eyes and soft features, the harsh lights of the stage only reflected the sparkle in her brown eyes even more.

As the young woman started her audition, Eleazar tried to maintain his neutral expression even if was shouting for joy on the inside. After months of finding the perfect actress to play Sarah— A naive young woman who would do anything for the Vampire she loved— they have finally found her. Eleazar couldn't wait to personally interview this lady after the preliminary auditions, and judging from the looks of his colleagues, he was sure they felt the same.

Besides, everyone knew he had a knack for knowing talent when he sees it..

And this Isabella Swan is gonna be a star….

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:** And thats that! Follow/Favorite and Review please! Will do my best to update soon. Next chapter will be a brief moment shared and more revelations from the past!

Any questions are welcome. Thanks and happy weekend, everyone 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended.

.

.

 **EPOV- Manhattan, NYC**

It's been about 3 months since the Annual meeting and I found myself in my penthouse office trying to defuse the situation and get to the bottom of everything.

Confidential information about the new improvements on UMA have been sold to our competitors— Volturi Enterprises. Even if they hired the best and smartest engineers in the world, they couldn't replicate the technology I personally developed, and now it's in their hands…or so they thought actually. _Whoever did this would pay dearly though. Nice try._

"How could this happen? If investors get a hold of this, they'll jump ship and our stocks would plummet!" I watched from my Italian leather office chair as the director of Public relations hysterically pulled his hair out of frustration. Other department heads present today exclaimed their concerns as I watched in amusement. Some scowled at me at my relaxed state.

I smirked thinking how ridiculous they were being right now. What these people didn't know was that all the information that were 'Stolen' and 'Sold' to Volturi were fakes. No one knew the real science behind the controller that made UMA work but myself and very select scientists who were off the map and were under my personal payroll. 

On top of that, UMA was protected by a secret code that only I knew. Even if they do manage to replicate the software, it'll be impossible to re-produce the technology on a larger scale. The metal used to create the motherboard and the micro-components was one I discovered and synthesized back with my grandfather. We called it _Midnimantium_.

The components of UMA were built in a robot-operated factory in an isolated island an hour from New York— untraceable and impenetrable, I paid a pretty penny to keep the location off the map. The technology is then shipped to the Cullen Warehouses across America for assembly— all without a trace of where they came from. UMA was the main product of Cullen Robotics and made up 65% of our profits (the others being advanced equipment and nano chip technology). It did everything from sensitive surgery assistance to flying at bullet speed across the most remote areas and administering urgent medical attention when help is hours away.

Some time passed with the directors in heat and I just about had enough of it.

"As unfortunate as this situation seems, Volturi wouldn't know what to do with information they have. You're all dismissed for the day. Rupert, Alex, please see them out." The 8 or so people took that as their cue to leave as my butler Rupert ushered them towards the door. Alex started to gather the files to get ready for our next meeting.

I noticed James Hunter, a senior robotics analyst stay, as if he wanted to say something but was reluctant to do so.

I waited for the others to leave before I addressed him. "James, do you have something you wish discuss to me?"

"I'm sorry but what do you mean they don't know what to do with the information, Mr. Cullen?" He was a bit shaken up…

I took a good look at him before replying. He was trying to maintain a straight face but his eyes looked alarmed. _I have a feeling this guy had something to do with the information leak._

I decided to trust my instincts and stood up from my chair. I went to go to an adjoining room, mentioning him to come follow me.

As soon as the door closed, I turned to look at him but found myself face to face with a pistol

I raised both hands in mock surrender, not expecting him to pull a gun on me. I slowly walked towards him…

"Don't even thinking about it, Edward" He spat pointing the gun harder at me. This guy was going nuts. His once naïve appearance changed to a menacing one.

"James, I had my suspicions that you'd be involved in this. Your behavior just further solidified that."

"What do you know about anything? You're rich and smart. You don't know how everyone just seem to fall to your feet. You don't even have to try so hard!" He was just really ranting now. I could now see that this guy had a personal grudge on me. How? I wouldn't know…

"What is your involvement in all this? Did you leak the tech to Volturi for money? How much?" I ignored his resentment towards me and tried to extract information about the situation at hand, not at all bothered by the gun he pointed at me. _This guy didn't have the balls to shoot anyway_

"You think I would tell you that? Its not even about money anymore, you know Volturi is involved in the underworld. You're not the clean businessman you portray yourself to be! Now, tell me why can't they use the information!" so it was about that now.

The Volturi _allegedly_ dabbled on human trafficking and used their medical robotics empire as a cover for all the illegal activity. They traded large quantities of human organs in the black market. I almost pitied Mr. Hunter… emphasis on _almost_

"I'm sorry Mr. Hunter but this is your own doing. A security team of at least 10 ex-military will barge in here any second and hold you down. I suggest you put the gun down and surrender." He screeched in frustration and aimed at me. Just as he was to shoot he was tackled down by the said men.

"Take him to the police!" I called after them.

"Master Edward! Are you alright? I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, sir." I heard Rupert call as he came in the room and the men dragged James out.

"You'll pay for this, Edward! You think everyone's on your side huh? They'll come after me but not before **WE** kill you and all you hold dear." James hissed with so much venom. I glared at his direction, feeling the weight of what just happened come to me. With everyone except Rupert gone, I sat at a nearby chair and put my head between my hands.

"I've alerted your personal security team, should i do that for Mrs. Esme and Mr. Carlisle's as well?"

"Yes, Rupert. Double the security in Forks. Same protocol, my parents don't know I'm having them watched." I ordered. I wanted my parents to be safe at all times, even without the James threat, being a young and highly publicised billionaire came with a lot of set backs in terms of security. I paid millions a year for private protection, but I'm pretty sure James didn't work alone, its safe to say he'll do everything to follow through with his threats.

Rupert acknowledged and bowed his head to leave. But just as he did, I called him back. "Rupert, can you have Jenks locate a person for me? I want you to dispatch a security team once he finds her. With the utmost discretion as my parents' of course." I raised my head to look him in eye, trying to convey the importance of this order. _Its never been this bad before, its about time I have her protected as well…_

"The name and it's done, sir"

I took a deep breath and muttered the name of the one I could never forget and would do everything to protect.

"Isabella Swan."

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:** Hey, everyone. Just wanted to publish this short chapter, a sneak peak of some sort. How do you think they'll meet in the next chapter? ;)

See you in a couple of days 3

Xoxo, BOO


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I cringed as the stylist pulled my hair harder that I anticipated. She quickly apologized as I smiled and informed her it was no big deal. She seemed shocked by this and carefully went back to fixing my too thick mane, a bit more careful this time. _She must've been used to those divas who threw a fit if they got pulled accidently…_

Having my hair done was something I was used to on set; though most plays require tons of hairspray and volume to look good on stage, mine was being styled into natural looking curls. The makeup artist had lined my eyes with dark brown liner and did a natural glow for the rest of my face. I was wearing an _Oscar De la Renta_ white Strapless bustier with black floral detail and black pants, Alice (who became my stylist— more like I was forced to wear the things she threw at me and I don't pay her a single cent) had put me in. At least she let me wear my Gucci strappy sandals with a low heel. _I can't have my clumsy-self falling on live TV…_

Today I'll be doing an interview on _Betty's Nightly Joe to_ talk about the play I was currently in and I was told that it'll be more personal than the promotional talks I did with the cast as my fan base grew each day. _To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century_.

After I've been deemed eligible for live television, the coordinator settled me to a waiting room. I decided to do my pre-show breathing exercises to get me through the show. This would be my first solo interview and I was nervous as hell. Realizing that, I can't help but look back on how much my life has changed in the past 4 months.

After Eleazar, the director of _Twilight_ , cast me for the lead role of Sarah, everything seemed to zoom past me at a lightning speed. Word got out that a newbie was brought in to play the damsel of a gorgeous vampire and people buzzed with both excitement and criticism. My social media accounts' followers skyrocketed as teasers of _Twilight_ were released to the public, not to mention the amount of attention I got everything I was out in the streets. Endorsements came all too soon as well.

The first show a month ago was a success and we're anticipated to run for at least 6 months due to the number of tickets being sold for each show. _I couldn't believe my stars on how blessed I was with this play._

I was soon called to stand-by as the host of the talk show— Betty and Joe— briefly introduced me to the audience. A series of images from my rehearsals, my stills from my small projects and even pictures of my childhood in forks. _Why did dad have to give them the one with my two front teeth missing…_

On cue, I walked out to the set and waved to the audience. Betty and Joe stood up to greet me and we settled down on the comfortable coach.

"Thank you for being here, Isabella." Betty smiled. She was a very pretty woman with a head of blonde curls and a charismatic smile.

I grinned back. "Thank you for having me, Betty and Joe."

"So tell us, Isabella. How's working with Eleazar? Your cast-mates?" Joe asked as he sipped from his mug, looking every bit of the critical balding talk show host that he is. An image of the whole cast was then shown on the big screen behind us. It was a wacky shot with me putting bunny ears on riley and him on me. I smiled at the memory as I thought of my answer.

"Well, it's been a dream really, Joe. They're all teaching me the ropes on being in a bigger production. Eleazar has taught me so much and has continued to do. He challenges me to be better and I try to strive for that…. I feel like, though I'm still new to starring in Broadway, that I've come a long way as an actor because of him. And then there's Riley, who plays Ethan, who has been so patient with me." _And I mean that in the most honest way…_

"Oh you are too humble, Isabella! All the critics are raving about your performance!" Joe all but shouted to the heavens. The audience clapped and hooted as I felt myself blush.

"Your first show back in June was quite the success. Twilight is sold out all the way to September, and its only July! How must that feel, Isabella?" Betty followed up as the audience quieted down.

"Wow, you can't imagine how happy I was of how well received Twilight was. We added another performance every Saturday so we're now doing 6 runs a week with a break on Mondays and Tuesdays. I'm deeply touched by the support given to the production. The cast and I worked hard to give a worthwhile performance."

After a couple more questions on the reception of the movie and a hilarious story of the casts' antics, I sensed the personal questions coming…

"So, Isabella! I'll get straight to it; right here, right now…. Are you and Riley Briers an item?" Joe asked as he crossed his legs and leaned closer. The anticipation was a bit nerve wracking…

"I would have to say…."

I could've sworn everyone held their breath.

"…we…. are not an item, joe. I'm not dating anyone as of the moment actually." _Riley and I have grown seriously close actually… as friends only… I wouldn't jeopardize that by starting a romantic relationship with him.._

"But a source tells us that dozens of flowers are religiously delivered every night to your dressing room? That's some admirer then... And don't tell me you haven't seen the #IsabellaGoals on Instagram yet?" Betty arched her perfect eyebrow in curiosity. "You've gone viral again just yesterday after Daniel Radcliffe shared a lovely picture of you.." They then flashed Daniel's tweet; It was a picture of me taken from the side while looking at my reflection on the mirror as I combed it— The image was for my Pantene Campaign. His caption was: _Beautiful beyond belief. A fan of this rising star._

To say I'm as red as a tomato now would be an understatement.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea where they're coming from. I would love to thank whoever sent them personally, but they don't even come with a note." This is actually false. Every bouquet came with a note. I quickly hide it as soon as they're delivered at 8:15 pm on the dot for the past month.

"And Daniel was just being kind. I would like to focus on my career before anything else anyway." I finished at that.

"Well I would love to sit here and chat but we've run out of screen time. Again, we have the beautiful Isabella Swan. You can catch her as Sarah in _Twilight_ showing at the Gershwin Theater on Broadway. Good night, everybody!"

.

.

An hour later, I'm finally being dropped off by Angela – my assistant, and our hired driver for the night. As I walked up the entrance of the brownstone I lived in, I took a quick look around, sensing someone was watching me. I've been having these feelings for the past 3 or so months now, though its not alarming like I'm in danger or anything; but more like someone is watching my every move… _Must be the paparazzi as Alice advised._

I took out my keys and opened the main gate…I could hear some noise coming from the inside. Familiar hisses and squeals…

With a roll of my eyes, I open the main door and found myself staring at the wide eyes of Alice Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. My main foyer was decorated with balloons and even had a tarp that said: _YOU DID GREAT, BELLA!_

"OH MY GOSH! She's here!" Alice squealed as she rushed towards me and gave me one of her signature hugs. In the 4 months I've known her, her excitement about everything is still such a shock to me, in a good way of course.

"Give poor Bella some space will yah?!" and the unmistakable attitude of Ms. Rosalie Hale is another comfort too.

I look at the both of them and gave them a big hug, thankful for having such great friends. "Thanks for coming, guys. I thought I'll be spending tonight alone. How about some food? Chinese? I'm starving!"

After quickly catching up on how the interview went behind the scenes, we ordered some stir-fry shrimp and rice for a late dinner. We ate as we gossiped, painted our nails, and eventually had too much wine for our own good.

"So Bella…. I actually wanted to set you up with somebody. He's a huge fan of yours. He's into music!" a tipsy Alice suddenly vocalized, pouring more wine into her glass. I lost count on how much she had to drink…

"You know I'm not into dating, Ally. And besides, I might just embarrass you…." I was actually afraid to start dating. I mean I've been on a few friendly dates this past year— ok it was just two— than I ever had during my college days, but I guess my heart was still closed off…

"Whaaaat. You can't honestly think that, Bella! You're smart, you're beautiful inside and out, and you're famous now! No one one would think twice about dating you, crazy! " She shook me as she said this. _Damn that girl is strong for being so small_.

"She's right, Bella. You gotta get over this thinking you have. That guy from your childhood won't just magically appear and try to woo you back anytime soon. Its time to live your life, girl!" Rosalie proclaimed as she bounced to the beat of the music we had playing. _Yes, Rosalie knows. She managed to get it out of me when I got drunk on wine coolers last year._

A flash of green eyes behind heavy black frames appeared in my head…

"Alice has Jasper, and you know I started dating her brother last month— " As Rosalie said this, Alice was mouthing ' _More like fucking'_. I laughed out loud which earned me and Alice a death glare from Rose.

Rosalie continued after "Point is, we just want you to be with someone. We want you to be happy… And not so sexually frustrated" I frowned at that. _Did my looks scream innocent Virgin enough for the world to know?_

"I don't know if— " I started but was cut off by Alice. "Enough with the excuses, my bell! You wouldn't know until you've tried. Whoever this childhood guy is has probably moved on already….Just say yes! If you don't like him, just send us a text and we'll be right over to get you." Man, Alice was laying it on thick..

I sighed and found myself nodding. _I bet Alice and Rosalie's squeals can be heard all away across town._

 _._

 _._

As Alice and Rose had the time of their lives playing Bella Barbie, I scowled and look straight at myself in the mirror. Though I have to commend them for how I look tonight. They had my hair down in thick waves and let me dress in a long midnight blue backless piece and a pair of silver pumps (A.K.A death traps). Alice did a Smokey-eye on me and Rosalie completed the look with a glossy mauve lip.

I sighed as I took a quick glance at my secret admirer's bouquet of flowers— deep red carnations… this time it had no note.

It was 2 days after I said yes to Alice's blind date. She told me it was a complete surprise and the guy was taking me out to dinner after my Saturday show which ended at 8 pm. We'll be meeting at _Daniel_ at 9 pm tonight.

As Rose and Alice finished up, I started to fix my dressing table so its well organized for tomorrow's show and put on my coat.

"So there's a limo waiting for you outside, Bella. He'll take you to the restaurant." Alice informed as she re-touched her make up for a date across town with her husband.

I nodded nervously, not sure if I should I go ahead with this. _Maybe I could make a run for it, Riley did invite me to get some burgers earlier….._

"I know what you're thinking right now, Bella! Don't even…" Rosalie hissed. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Stop being such a scaredy-cat, Bell. I have a good feeling about this." The glint in Alice's eyes was enough for me to not argue any further.

Once it was time to leave, we took the back entrance of the theater and just like Alice said, a luxurious black Lexus with the driver holding the door open was waiting for me. "Go get em', girlie" Alice all but pushed me forward.

I gave them a weak smile and proceeded to the town car. Soon we were on our way to the meeting place and after a couple of minutes, I felt the car stop in front of a posh building. _I've never been in this side of town before…_

The driver opened the door and offered a hand to help me out of the car.

As I stepped out of the Lexus, I saw some high profile looking people coming out of the establishment with irritated looks on their face; It was then a waiter turned the door sign from open to close.

"Uhhh…. Are you sure we're in the right place, mister?" I asked the driver. He gave me a warm smile and nodded for me to go straight ahead. "Well thank you then." I waved as I proceeded to enter, expecting to be turned away.

"Miss Swan, welcome to Daniel. We have your table ready at the back. Sir is waiting." A man who I assume to be the Maître d gave a small bow as he greeted me by the entrance. An elderly Gentleman was beside him and greeted me in a similar fashion.

I was too stunned to speak so I gave him a small smile in return. I passed my coat and walked further in the strangely empty restaurant.

"My name is Rupert, Madame. Right this way if you would be so kind." It was the elderly gentleman who spoke as he led me to the back of the restaurant; which I now took a good look at. All the windows had the curtains down and the light had a luxurious dim to the room. The marble floors complemented the French gray walls and random chandeliers here and there…It was elegant as expected but I felt my heart race as I noticed that there were no tables in sight.

We made our way toward the middle and it was there that I spotted the lone table where I assume we'll be dining tonight.

On that table, a man sat with his back towards us. He was still as a stone sculpture, and I squinted my eyes trying to get a better look at him. Even with his back turned, I could see the definition of his muscles behind his well tailored suit. He had slicked back hair which I could've sworn looked like copper from where I was.

As we were about 5 feet away, the man who sat stood up.

It was like everything was in slow motion or actually, it felt like the earth slowed its movement altogether. And as I met the green eyes that have consumed my mind since I was a teenager, my heart stopped.

 _No way…._

"Good evening, Bella… I've been waiting for you." The voice that came out of his mouth was so achingly similar yet totally different from how he sounded before.

"Edward?"

He gave me a crooked smile… the one I've longed to see... but this time he had no braces.

I found myself smiling back as I see him holding the very same deep red carnations I've received just an hour ago..

 _It's him…_ _It's him…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Author's Note: Eeeeeek! The stars have finally aligned.

Please review people. Will update in a couple of days. 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Also, I just want to put it out there that i have no beta and this is me sharing my love for writing so no need to hate on all the errors hehehe.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **BPOV**

.

.

The events that occurred on _our_ date seemed like a dream; I felt like I was weightless as this man— this Edward— continued to amaze me in every way…

"You look beautiful, Bella." He complimented me for what seemed like the nth time tonight.

"And you don't look so bad yourself, Edward" I replied back. He smirked and continued to cut the divine-looking steak he was served. I looked down at my plate to find mushroom ravioli. _He remembered…._

"I'll never forget how you'd always request to have Esme make them for dinner." Edward said before taking a bite. Yeah, you could say I imagined him doing that in slow motion.

 _How the hell did he make eating look like a sexy act… Get a hold of yourself, Bella!_

"She made the best version of them really... sans the lobster tail." We shared a laugh as we looked down on the plump lobster tail next to my ravioli, all plated to perfection. The food here at _Daniel_ was even better than all the reviews I read and heard, its no wonder reservations were made weeks in advance… I can't imagine what it took to have the place all to ourselves though.

We continued talking, conversion flowing… just like before. We fell back just as we were, albeit more _adult_ this time if I may say.

His job, as he humbly said, was in robotics. _You could imagine how to stupid I felt when I didn't put two and two together._

UMA, manufactured by Cullen Robotics, was in every major hospital across America. I've been the receiving end of the service a number of times (Clumsy, remember?) and was so fascinated on how efficient everything worked.

I continued to listen to him as he shared the wonders his invention did to remote areas—especially to more impoverished towns that lacked clinics and medical aid. I can't help but wonder how my Edward, the geeky yet adorable boy who I fell for in my youth, became a _man_ whose passion for his work embodied him.

"So, you're Alice's cousin? The one she's always mentioning?" I raised an eyebrow as I said this. For the first time that night, a blushed appeared on his cheeks.

"Guilty as charged. You won't believe how much persuading I had to do to convince her to set us up. I hope you're not mad about that." He sheepishly replied.

"Not at all. I have to be honest though, I'm not one to go on these types of things… blind dates, I mean" I trailed, slicing into the last of the lobster tail on my plate.

"That makes two of us then." He grinned. I found myself starting to fall for this Edward…

Being like this with Edward was so natural, even if it's been years since we've seen each other.

Pretty soon we were done with our main course and dessert was served. We shared the most decadent chocolate cake and we each had a glass of dessert wine to compliment that. The ambiance tonight was very romantic, and I felt like we were the only ones here— the servers and unmistakable body guards (men in black suits who I had a glimpse of during the course of the dinner) did well hiding themselves out of plain sight.

I took a sip of my wine, contemplating whether it's time to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry about what happened before, Bella." _Ok, he beat me to it._

"We were young Edward… But I can't say it didn't hurt." I looked down at the hands I had on my lap and willed myself not to start tearing up.

"I was a fool, and for a time I let myself believe I can never be worthy of your attention…" He slowly confessed as he put his knife and fork down. _I can't believe he just said that…_

I raised my eyes to meet his, conveying what I've always wanted him to know, "Are you kidding? I thought I wasn't worth your time.. I spent years trying to figure out why you just left."

"I realized that Jacob wa—"

"Jacob… Jacob Black? He's my dad's best friend's son. I remember asking you to hang out with us but you never came." I was beyond confused right now. Why was Edward bringing him up?

I looked at Edward as he took in a large breath, his eyes closing as he seemed to ponder; and at that moment, I can't help but appreciate his appearance. I know that Edward is 26 years old now, but I guess the stress from running a multi-billion-dollar empire made him look slightly older than his age— but not necessarily less handsome because he looked sinful as hell.

His lanky frame ten years ago showed his youth, but his body as of the moment boasted years of hard work. _Damn look at those guns… and he's in a suit now for crying out loud!_

Appearances aside, he was more forward and definitely more confident than he was before. _The 16-year-old Edward would've blushed and practically combust right now._

I startle out of my thoughts to Edward explaining. "I did go to your house. But Jacob was there… He claimed you were dating him and you were using me to pass time." I grew red in both embarrassment and anger. _How dare that ignorant jerk do that to Edward._

I looked at him incredulously though.

 _How could he be so easily swayed into thinking that way. He had to have had a little trust in me?_

"Wow, I can't believe that happened. I thought you hated me." I replied as I felt my face grow hotter. Though I would want nothing more than to speak my mind, I didn't want him to know I was upset with him; we've only just found each other again after all.

In an instant, Edward was beside me. He knelt down to my level and took both of my hands into his as I turned to face him. I felt a strange current run through my hand as we touched for the first time.

He looked straight into my eyes. Green meets brown, I felt him staring deeply into them, reading— making me feel vulnerable to whatever he tells me.

"My feelings for you never dwindled. Back then I I spent a long time being away from you to make myself better, to be a person worthy of you—" I started to protest at that but he quickly silences me with a finger to my lips.

To say I was overwhelmed at the moment would be an understatement. He looked at me with such emotion that I might just choke up.

"There are things I'll be telling you in the future that would make you hate me, but now I just want to savor this…getting reacquainted with you— the stunning 24-year old Broadway actress who brought me to life." My eyes started to fill up with tears, and I tried my best not to question him any further as I sensed he had more to say.

"I was lost for sometime after I left Forks. I was put thru so much— changing my appearance, learning the ropes of the business, school, to be who I am now… I lost track of what really mattered…. And that's family… You" he murmured the last word as he placed a kiss on my right hand.

 _This moment can't be anymore perfect_ …

.

.

As much as I never wanted the night to end, we had to leave the restaurant. Edward put his hand on my lower back while he ushered me out; Rupert, who I now know is his butler, and a few bodyguards trailing behind us.

 _What the…._

We were met with the bustle of the evening as we stepped out of the posh building and into the waiting vehicles; Rupert and the bodyguards dispersing into _Bentley_ s behind and in front of the limousine we're getting into. _A bit too excessive if you ask me..._

I must've looked like a dear caught in the headlights as Edward chuckled at my expense. "Is all this necessary?" I asked as he helped me into my seat, helping me put on a seat belt. He gave me a small smile and proceeded to buckle himself in beside me.

"You mean the entourage? Yes, it's for security."

Edward left it at that. He took my hand and the same current that ran through my hand occurred. I didn't dare question him and tightened my hold as he the limo proceeded to our destination.

We stayed silent throughout the ride. Just enjoying the feel of being beside each other. I thought about the 360 degree turn that occurred tonight. From being skeptical of going on a blind date to being completely at the mercy of the man before me, him professing a devotion I've believed was one-sided for years.

Pretty soon we had stopped in front of my house.

The door opened with Edward helping me out of the limousine. "Would you like to come up? I can make us some tea." I shyly invited. I didn't want this night to end, but I hope I didn't come off too strong; Innocent touches for tonight were safe, we were far from ready for anything else.

"I would love to, Bella." He smiled and my heart soared. Just as we reached the top steps of my brownstone, Edward was called by Rupert.

"Master Edward, a phone call for you." he interrupted politely. He gave me a small smile as he raised a cellphone.

I watched as Edward let go of my hand and went down the steps to take the phone call. He spoke some words into phone, too quietly for me to hear. His face morphed from indifference to brief anger and one of disappointment, with a quick glance at me as he displayed the latter. "…ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes…" I heard him say as he clicked the end call.

I quickly hid the same disappointment from my face, and encouraged him to do what he had to do. He seemed to believe that I wasn't that affected, _I mean I am an actress after all._

"How about we go out for lunch tomorrow? Too soon?" he offered with so much hope and anticipation that I wouldn't dare say no even if I wanted to.

"I'll have to check my schedule…" I teased with a playful grin; I'm glad he got the joke. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I'll have Javier pick you up tomorrow at 11 then."

"See you then."

I watched as he got in the car, but no before giving me one last glance and a wink.

 _Holy hell.._

Dazed, I got in my apartment as removed my heels. I was met with the emptiness of my new house, the faint sound of cars and barking dogs a comforting break from the eerie silence. I moved her just last month to be nearer to town after my lease was up. It was assuring to know that I could afford a place like this now.

Checking the clock on my foyer, I was shocked to find out that its already 1 am. Suddenly feeling tired after tonight's show and that life altering date, I got ready for bed in my room at the 2nd floor.

Just as I removed my make up and washed away today's events in the shower, I heard my phone buzz from my bathroom counter.

Unknown Number: Good night, Bella.  
– E. Cullen  


 _Cue the giddy feels_

I replied to him in the most unassuming way… not wanting to make it known that I was putty in his hands.

B. Swan: Good night, Edward.  
– Bella

I finished my nightly rituals and made sure the doors and windows of my house were locked, turning on the house alarm after all and proceeding to bed.

As I lay in bed that night, reminiscing, a chilling thought ran through me…

 _I never told Edward my address… or my number…_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Author's Note:** DUN DUN DUUUN...

Hope you guys enjoyed reading that. Things are finally moving as planned.

Next chapter would have further developments with their relationship as well as the story behind the mysterious phone call Edward received. Please tell me what you think by reviewing/following/adding the story to your favorites list.

Thanks so much

xoxo BOO


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Also, I just want to put it out there that i have no beta and this is me sharing my love for writing so no need to hate on all the errors hehehe.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed as ever— even if I only got 4 hours of sleep. I noticed I was far perkier than my usual self as I packed my yoga mat and gym bag… _weird... I didn't even have my morning coffee yet…_

After locking up, I started my walk towards the nearest _Starbucks_ and then to _Whit Yoga_. This has been my routine almost every morning for the past 4 months. I waived at a flew people who recognized me during my walk to the studio.

Being recognized in the streets has been a daily occurrence for me that I slowly eased into being more sociable and appreciative of them. You can't imagine how hard it was at the start.

Sipping my coffee, I couldn't help but recall the events of last night. I must've looked like a fool from smiling, and I had to make sure to keep myself in check during the walk. I felt giddy from reminiscing about my date with Edward.

Then the dread settled in as soon I was in front of the yoga studio…..

 _Alice will for sure squeeze any information out of me!_

Even if she's a close friend, that pixie could be a real pain in the ass most days.

"Oh Bellaaaaa" I heard the unmistakable sing-song voice of Alice Cullen.

"Heeeey" I greeted back with a wave. She dragged me to one of the lounge chairs and proceeded her 'interrogation'

"Spill! What happened last night with you and my dork of a cousin?" she was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. If I wasn't so flushed right now I would've seriously laughed at how funny she was being.

"Nothing if you're suggesting something inappropriate for a first date." I answered, almost defensively.

She pouted and continued to pester me. I gave in and told her the basics about how Edward was such a gentleman and how I was a bit… overwhelmed I guess… with how extravagant everything was.

"Edward is one of the richest men in America, Bella. Its no surprise he's trying to show off... Its seems to me you haven't even seen the worst of it"

His bank account didn't really matter to me at all. I was just happy he was back in my life.

"It was just weird that he had so many bodyguards. Is he into something illegal?" I sipped some tea, asking her worriedly.

"Edward? Oh god no. He's a clean as a whistle. Trust me" Alice rushed and then proceeded to drag me up. "Time for class!"

With a groan, I stood and headed to the usual studio.

.

* * *

.

Morning yoga went by pretty fast and I headed home after to get ready for my day as well as lunch with Edward. Making myself a quick oatmeal and my second cup of coffee (and definitely not the last), I worked a bit on my emails as I ate.

I heard my phone chime as a text came in. Picking it up, I smiled as I read the message.

Unknown Number: Good morning, Beautiful. Javier is on his way to your place. He'll take you to my office first. Don't rush.

-E. Cullen

B. Swan: Good morning to you too. Alright, I'll see you then.

Unknown Number: Can't wait.

Quickly finishing up my food and work, I stood up to get ready. After that, I did my morning beauty routine and quickly decided to wear something comfortable— black leggings and a white tunic paired with brown knee high boots and my brown leather jacket.

As I got my work bag ready for tonight's show, I thought about how Edward knew my number and my home address. It was a bit unsettling to know someone could look that information up easily, but we were talking about Edward here.

 _Just ask him yourself. Don't jump into conclusions, its what tore you two apart years ago._

With a sigh, I headed to my front door to wait for Javier.

5 minutes to 11, I heard a car pull up in front of my brownstone. I took my bags and locked up.

I was met with a smiling driver with the same black Lexus that picked me up from the theater last night.

"Ms. Swan, Good morning." Javier greeted with a slight bow. He asked if he could take my bags and I politely declined. "Good morning, Javier. No worries, I can manage."

"Very well, Ms. Swan. I would like to introduce to Enriquez, he'll be escorting you this morning."

I glanced to a man beside Javier, he was a big guy with olive skin and cropped hair. He had a huge scar on his face. _if it wasn't for the dimples he'd look like one of those bad guys in action movies._

"Nice to meet you, Enriquez." With that I got in the back of the Lexus with Enriquez the passenger side and Javier too the driver's seat.

We sped off towards Wall street and arrived within 15 minutes in front of an impressive building. Javier opened my door and held out his hand for me.

With a quick thanks, I accepted his hand and got out of the Lexus. I looked towards the building, not sure why we had stopped here. Before I could ask Javier, Enriquez suddenly spoke— his deep voice startling me.

"Mr. Cullen is waiting by the lobby, Miss." I nodded and proceeded to follow him towards the establishment. It was then that I noticed the large _Cullen Tower_ sign on top of the entrance.

The building was just like any other high rise building in New York city but was way modern with all the glass windows and steel finishes. _Not to mention the holographic woman who welcomed the people entering the building._

Upon entering the office entrance of the building, I expected for us to wait by the main lobby but I was quickly ushered towards an elevator which seemed to be for exclusive use.

It didn't escape my attention that some people were shooting curious glances my way… _weird_

"Right this way, Ma'am" Enriquez held the elevator open. I heard him mutter some words in an earpiece he had. I entered the posh elevator and anticipated the ride up.

Enriquez pressed the 35th floor and the elevator smoothly rose up. It was at that moment I felt a slight nervousness from the anticipation building inside me. _The elevator music was calming though_.

As quickly as we got in, I looked up towards the elevator doors and waited for our arrival. I guess my nerves came from not knowing what I'll be expecting once we reach the top floor.

The elevator doors opened and I was met by the green eyes of Edward Cullen.

I gasped in surprise at that but quickly returned his smile. _He was so stunning_.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled coyly. He stepped forward and held out his hand for me to take.

I took it and walked away from the elevator and right to where he stood.

We were so close to each other that I could smell his aftershave mixed with the distinct smell that could only be him. _Quit gawking and speak, Bella!_

"Hi." _Smooth…_

"I'm glad you're here. Come, I prepared something special for you." He gave me a smile that made my knees go weak. "Ok" I managed to squeak out.

With my hand in his, he led me away from the elevator and to where I assume his surprise was.

Stepping out of the elevator I was met with the floor's own receiving area— with a blonde lady typing away sitting behind the large marble reception counter.

"Mr. Cullen, appointment reminder. You have a 2 pm with Mr. Nakamura, sir." The lady called once she saw Edward.

"Thank you, Tanya. Until then no disturbances." He replied as we swiftly left the area. She looked towards me and I could've sworn her eyes narrowed viciously.

I gulped and swallowed the ugly feeling that has crept up from her glare and focused on walking with Edward. We reached a large door which Edward opened. He allowed me to go in before stepping inside himself and closing the door after.

I gasped as I took in my surroundings. _Holy crap this office is bigger than my whole brownstone! Oh and the view!_

"Woah, Edward. Is this your office?" I asked with disbelief as I looked toward the incredible floor to ceiling windows that occupied one side of his office. I heard him chuckle and I turned my eyes towards him and glared.

"I'm sorry, love. You're just too adorable right now. And yes, this is mine. This floor is exclusively mine as well. I'm a very private person." He answered with a wink. I blushed of course.

With his hand still holding mine, he led me to a very comfortable looking sitting area, complete with a fire place. He took my jacket and settled me on one of the lush couches.

Out of nowhere, a man in a penguin suit under an apron appeared. He pushed a brass cart towards us which was filled with light snacks and a portable espresso machine.

 _Where did he just come from?_

"Ah good timing as always, Simon…. Bella, I was thinking we'll have some tea or coffee before lunch? Then we can order some food after or go to a deli I usually head to?" he addressed Simon like he was the boss but then he was almost stuttering as he enumerated the options to me…. at that moment I saw the young boy I was smitten with many years ago.

I nodded my head, feeling the heat on my cheeks. "The deli is more than fine."

He sighed in relief and sipped the coffee the man in the penguin suit placed in front of him… _Seems like he knows Edward's usual. I would have to pay attention next time._

"What about you, Madame? Any specific beverage you would like?" He offered. I looked to Edward and he encouraged with a nod.

I bit my lip thinking of a warm chai latte but not sure if they had that. _Gosh Bella he isn't a Starbucks_.

"Black with two sugars then please." I settled for that and thanking Simon once he had served the drink in front of me.

Taking a sip of the coffee, I immediately recognized the smooth taste of freshly roasted Arabica. I sighed in contentment.

We were soon left alone and I noticed it was barely 11:30 am. I felt Edward's stare at me and as I brought my eyes to meet his, I felt the intensity pass between us.

"What is it?" I inquired, feeling shy all of the a sudden as his gaze became softer.

"I just can't believe you're here. This is beyond anything I've ever imagined." He spoke with so much sincerity.

"Oh come on, you're Edward Cullen. Though I've only recently found out you're some tech whiz kid or whatever, I'm sure you've had your fare share of amazing stuff." I laughed, visualizing how happy he is to be surrounded with his one true passion.

Much like myself, I felt like I was on cloud nine whenever I act on stage.

"I doubt that, love" he chuckled. I blushed as I once again noted that he called me _love_

"Oh and before I could forget." He reached down and took something from a box next to the couch. "I made this for you.."

He handed me the same dancing flower he invented 10 years ago— except now it was more realistic and played Clair de lune.

"Oh my! Thank you so much. This is amazing! Look how cute it is." I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and an adorable blush appeared on it. "You-you're wel-c-come" he stuttered.

We talked for a while, discussing my play and its reception. I invited him to come to my show tonight, seeming to find an excuse to see him again an hour into our lunch date.

As if reading my mind, he replied "Just another reason to see you again."

We smiled widely at each other.

.

* * *

.

We settled for sharing a box of pizza for lunch. "Man, I bet I'll be really energized after eating all this grease" I joked as I took a big bite of the cheese pizza.

Edward laughed "Hey, it was your idea to just order in!"

I didn't want to go outside actually, feeling so content with staying inside his spacious office.

"No regrets!" I countered as I took another bite.

We chatted lightly as we finished our meal. Once it was 1 pm, I brought up that I needed to get going as I had a meeting before rehearsals and the show tonight. "You have that meeting to attend at 2 pm anyway."

With a sigh, Edward stood and reached for my hand to help me get up on my feet.

Being the clumsy person I am, I managed to trip and fall into his arms. I looked up and we were once again face to face. Edward had a stunned look on his face before a lazy grin appeared… he looked so mesmerized by – can you believe it – me…

I felt my heart race and my face flush by the feel of his arms around me, his strong muscles against my soft figure.

He leaned closer, looking into my eyes before his gaze fell to my lips… Almost like he was asking permission. _You don't have to even ask!_

I could almost feel his hot breath on my face as he descended his mouth towards mine.

I closed my eyes anticipating our lips meeting. Just when his lips were centimeters apart from mine…

Two loud knocks..

"Mr. Cullen, I have the files you requested for the acquisition meeting" The sickly sweet and irritating voice of Tanya called behind the door.

With a groan, Edward put me upright. He then looked into my eyes and gave me a slight squeeze before letting go. I straightened my tunic as he walked towards the door to open it.

I missed the contact immediately.

"I specifically requested to have no disturbances until the meeting. I already reviewed the files earlier today, remember? And Alex usually handles those." Edward's frustration was evident as he talked to Tanya. He didn't even let her in.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just thought I could give him a hand. It won't happen again." Tanya had her head down. Edward dismissed her once again and turned towards me.

"Tanya, have Javier wait by my private entrance." Edward ordered now nonchalantly at her.

"Yes, sir." Tanya closed the door, but not before she gave me a very evident glare.

I hid my surprise as I see Edward coming towards me again.

He grabbed the work bag I had with me and offered his hand again. "I'll walk you to the car."

I took his hand then and we walked towards the elevators.

We entered the elevators, not minding the strawberry blonde lady who sat behind the reception counter— who I'm sure was shooting daggers on our backs.

As we descended to the basement— where Edward explained was where his private entrance was located— I can't help but notice our close proximity.

There was a buzzing energy inside that enclosed space. Being with him was electrifying, I just hope he feels the same as I do. _Well he did initiate that almost kiss._

No time passed and we were now in front of the Lexus. "Please use the car and let Javier take you anywhere you wish to be." Edward spoke from behind me.

I turned around and hugged him goodbye. "Thank you for lunch. See you tonight?" I asked shyly once we pulled away, biting my lip to stop it from quivering.

"I won't miss it for the world." He replied. I waved goodbye I got in the back seat.

"Where to, Miss Swan?" Javier asked with a grin.

"Can you call me Bella, Javier? Miss Swan seems so formal to me" I replied with a polite smile. He looked stunned for a moment before composing himself and returning my smile with an appreciative one.

"Where to then, Bella?" he repeated now with a more relaxed approach.

"Down by the Hearst Tower?" I inquired.

"Midtown it is then, Ms. Swa—I mean Bella."

He drove to midtown as I checked an email from Angela. The meeting with Jane Volturi would be at 2:30 PM, which is approximately 45 minutes from now.

I would be meeting with Volt— a fashion and lifestyle magazine— to discuss my upcoming shoot. I'll be featured on the cover. You can't imagine how high I was in disbelief when the news came.

Soon enough we arrived at the Hearst tower. I said my goodbyes to Javier and declined that he wait outside until I'm finished with my meeting.

"Mr. Cullen wouldn't like it very much, Bella. I have very specific instructions." His eyes were pleading. With a small smile I relented. "Why don't you have a cup of coffee down the block? I wouldn't want you to wait in the car."

He smiled and took a credit card out of his pocket. "Mr. Cullen provides us allowance for such things. No need to worry, ma'am."

He gave me a simple calling card with the Cullen M.R. logo, his name and a mobile number was printed. "Please message when you're done, ma'am." I nodded and proceeded to walk towards the building.

I had a couple of minutes to spare so I was in no rush. As I was waiting at the reception in the 18th floor, I called Angela to check on her and she was currently corresponding with my voice coach. For all intents and purposes, Angela became my lifeline after Laurent "dumped" me.

"You'll love him, Bella. We had coffee by the 5th and he's very humbled to be working with you." I blushed at that of course— still not used to being praised.

"Thanks, Angela. I'll see you at the Theater by 5 pm then. Bye now." I hung up as I noticed the receptionist call for me.

"Ms. Volturi will see you now, Ms. Swan." She was looking expectantly at me and I offered her an encouraging smile.

Suddenly she bounced up from behind her desk with a piece of paper and a sharpie. "Will it be ok to get an autograph? My husband and I saw Twilight last weekend. It was perfection!" she squealed.

"Of course, who should I name it to?" I asked. After signing her name, which I now knew to be Kathy, we exchanged pleasantries and then I went ahead to the conference room.

The meeting went by faster than expected. Jane Volturi was… something else… to say the least. She wanted everything her way or no way.

A very thin 30-something women with platinum blonde hair and a tall stature, she seemed like the person who got what she wanted by using her looks and sass.

I couldn't count the number of times she shot down an idea from her staff. Jane is the daughter of the magazine's founder— Aro Volturi— and gave her the editor-in-chief position just last year. So far the magazine has hit its sales records but stirred towards a more mature audience.

The theme of the shoot is going to be close to be Vampire Nights. I can't wait for that to happen next week.

I sent a text to Javier once I was in the lobby. Within seconds he was in the front of the loading entrance. I got in the car and expressed my surprise. "It's all in the day's work, ma'am." He answered as he assisted me.

We headed towards the theater for rehearsals. Once Javier has dropped me off, I sent a text message to Edward.

B. Swan: Thank you for having Javier take me to work and for the cheese pizza earlier.

E. Cullen: You're very welcome, Ms. Swan. Can't wait to see you perform tonight.

B. Swan: Thanks for the added pressure. Hehe just kidding

E. Cullen: You're hilarious, love.

I could've squealed to the high heavens with how giddy I was feeling.

.

* * *

.

That night's performance was better than my other shows in my opinion. It was probably due to the fact that Edward was in the audience.

The flowers that usually occupy my table were now being carried by the man who had given them to me. He brought a gorgeous mix of white lilies, red roses, and pink carnations.

I blushed as he kissed my cheek in greeting and whispered his congratulations.

We had dinner that night, and the night after that as well. Being with Edward was easy, he didn't push but still gave me a sense of protection and made me feel cherished. We got to know each other on a deeper level and I was in a constant state of cloud nine.

All our free time was spent together, either in his office, my house, or once at Alice's penthouse. _You couldn't imagine how happy she was that Edward and I were developing._

Before anyone of us realized, it has been about a week since our first date. Though we have only rekindled our friendship, I was so sure I felt more than that with him.

I woke up during one of my days off, planning to invite Edward for dinner at my house so we could talk more. He excitedly agreed after I baited him with chicken alfredo and brownies.

Feeling productive that morning, I decided to make avocado toast and two poached eggs for breakfast— planning to go through the mail I had pilling up as I eat.

Taking a bite of toast, I scanned through my mail...

Cable company…. Phone Bill… Subscriptions… "Hmm this seems weird" I muttered to myself as I held a white envelope without any writing. The envelope was very thin and just to get it over with, I decided to open that first.

 _Must be fan mail? But that weird because I have them direct it to a PO Bo—_

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, dropping the offending image from my grasp.

My heart was beating really fast and I felt nothing but sheer terror at the sight before me.

 _How could this happen?_

The envelope contained an images of me, sleeping in my bed and wearing the pajamas I had last night… Walking to whit yoga one morning… A picture of me reading a book by my bedroom window— and it was taken from the inside…

 _Someone had been to my apartment._ _Multiple times at that.._

I ran up the stairs to the bedroom and to the vanity where my jewelry box was… it was odd that my Nana Marie's expensive pearls still lay untouched. None of my jewelry was missing.

Realizing this, I scanned around to find none of my electronics or my possessions were taken.

 _What do they want from me then? How could I not notice sooner? How long has this been going on?_

Dazed and confused, I had no idea what to do. I felt violated and sick.

I knew I only had one person to call, and that at least gave me a bit of comfort.

With my heart threatening to beat out of my chest, I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Edward… Someone had been to my house. Can you come and get me?" I almost pleaded with him.

"I'll be there in ten. Enriquez is already outside, I'll instruct him to call the authorities. I want you to get out and go to the street now" I could hear him run and an engine start. I did as he instructed while still on the phone with him. I hurriedly grabbed my work bag and keys as i tried my best to pull myself together.

"Tell me what happened!" He asked almost in panic. I gave him a run down of what just occurred.

"I'm so terrified, Edward. I don't know what they want or who did this." I started crying now. I continued to sob as I hurriedly opened my front door, not caring if i was in my pajamas and a thick white robe.

To both my relief and surprise, I was met by a very disheveled looking Edward. I let a sob escape me and ran to his arms, the world seemingly blurring before me.

I felt his lips on my head and His warm embrace soothing me as he said...

"I got you now, love. I won't let anything happen to you"

And i believe him..

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: ...and the plot thickens. Next chapter some answers are given by edward. Please review! XOXO**


End file.
